Breaking Out Pt. 1
"Mmm......" said Mako as she nuzzled into her companion's chest. "Who was that girl on the holocom the other day Mako?" he asked. Mako looked up at him, it was a VERY unexpected question. "Just my friend, why are you asking Kelom?" Kelom. She loved that name. Mako met him in the cantina, when Twal had called her in to get her dancing outfit. She grabbed a drink and literally bumped into Kelom on the way out, her drink spilling all over her. After cleaning up and a lot of apologizing, the two spent the night simply talking in one of the cantina booths. Now here they were, back at Aaray & Mako's home. Mako knew it sounded stupid considering she'd known him for a short time, but she liked him a lot. He was charming and funny, not to mention cute. Black hair, brown eyes and his cybernetics on his chin. She didn't however, want to tell him about the Great Hunt yet though. Kolem shrugged. "Just wondering" he said as he pushed her off of him and pulled her close. "Whoever it was was keeping me away from you........" he then leaned in and kissed her. It was intense and playful. Mako pushed him into the corner of the couch they were sitting in, enjoying herself. Kolem bit her lip, he was teasing her, and Mako liked it. The slicer decided to take a risk and pressed herself against him. She yelped and backed away from him. "What's wrong?" asked Kolem with furrowed brows. "Felt something really cold, have any metal on you?" asked Mako. Kolem stood up and searched his personnel, "Aha." he said as he pulled a holocom off of his side. He tossed it onto a nearby table and pulled Mako back onto the couch. Wrapped up in each other, neither of them noticed the holo button had been pressed on the holocom, and someone was coming through the frequency. "Ah Kolem. I trust you..... oh." said a voice from the holocom. Both Mako and Kolem's eyes popped open. They seperated from each other, out of breath, then looked at the holocom. Mako's eyes popped out of her skull and all color drained from Kolem's face as they saw who they had accidently called. "Damn Mako, if I had known you were that much of a party, I wouldn't have had to pay Kolem half as much." said a sarcastic holo of none other then Tarro Blood. Aaray sank onto the couch Ekro had been sitting in. "I'm a SLAVE for Fa'athra?" Ekro knelt down in front of her and held her hand between both of his. "Look," he said. "I'm a slave too. I hate the worm. Giving him to you as a slave was the only way I could keep him from killing you." 'Because being a slave girl is so much better then dying..............' thought Aaray to herself. She looked up at the man. "Why are you so bent on me living?" she asked. Ekro flushed crimson. "Well-I-um..... I-" Aaray put her hand up on her mouth to stop him and laughed. "It's ok." she said with a smile. Ekro's blushed lightened, but didn't go away. "Oh!" he said. He reached to his side and took tags off of his belt. "Here are your ID Tags." Aaray took them from him and clipped them to her side. "Thanks." replied the Zabrak. "I can't be a slave for Fa'athra." she said. Ekro got up and sat down next to her. "Don't worry. We're gonna bust out of here." Aaray gave the man a curious look. "We?" she said. "I know more medical info then anybody in the Mid Rim. Plus, everybody here trusts me and in the years of being a slave, I've learned to know this place like the back of my hand. I can get us both unlocked from Fa'athra'a ball and chain!" The Zabrak's confused look stayed on her face. "Why haven't you escaped before, then?" she asked. Ekro sighed. "I am good with a blaster, but not good enough to take out Fa'athra's men and not good enough in plans to create a strategy to get out of here. I know your reputation Aaray, with you, we can get out." Aaray tensed when she said her name, but tried not to show it. She trusted him, but she could see the holes in his plan. "I have a slicer friend, she can help us plan this out. Gonna take a little while to perfect though." she said. She had no doubts of Mako's skills. Ekro moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her. "A little while with you?" he said. "I don't mind." "You're lucky I'm tired." replied Aaray. "Everybody's tired after being in a kolto tank sweetheart, head to dreamland." He reached over the side of the couch and grabbed a red blanket. Ekro shifted his wait so Aaray lay on him Emotionally it made Aaray uncomfortable, but she knew he wouldn't budge and was too tired to argue. "Night beautiful." was the last thing she heard. Mako glared at Kolem, rage in her eyes. "You work for him?" she snapped. The slicer pulled her blaster from her side and pointed it at Kolem, who put his hands up in front of himself. "Mako, let me explain." he said in desperation. "Oh, there's really nothing to explain." said Tarro. "You already busted me, i might as well tell you just so you know who you're dealing with. My dear, I paid Kolem here to get close enough to you so he could kill you. I like his tactics too, would've worked on your zabrak friend I bet." the thought of Aaray being stupid enough to fall for this like she did was something Mako couldn't picture. Mako threw her blaster on the couch and grabbed Kolem's hands so he couldn't try anything, and searched him. She found a vibroknife in his boot. Mako took the pleasure of tracing his jawline with the end of the blade. when she backed away, Kolem showed more sign of desperation then ever. "Mako, it was just a job at first, but then I got to know you, and I like you alot." he said, blood driplets dropping from his jaw as he spoke. Mako's fierce look stayed on her face, there was nothing but hollowness in his words. "You're a BAD liar." she said, she grabbed her blaster from the couch, and as Kolem reached to stop her, she put a blaster bolt in his forehead. Kolem fell down dead. After taking a moment to process what she'd done, Mako knelt down in front of the table so she could see Tarro eye-to-eye. "Listen here Blood;" she said. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, you better hope that mandalorian armor does it's job. When i get my hands on you, I swear you're not getting a blaster bolt to the head. trust me when I say me and my friend will beat you to a bloody pulp." Tarro put his hand on his chest and made a face that showed false fear. "I'm shaking in my boots. Good luck with that girlie. Oh, you might want to get dear Kolem off the floor, blood stains are nasty to get out of carpet." he then hung up. Mako sank onto the couch and shook her head in frustration. 'I WILL kill that man.' she thought. She started to wonder if she could trust anyone besides Aaray anymore, or if she ever could trust anybody. Braden always seemed to shelter her from danger, making her stick to the computers and datapads. Him and Jory would take her out to shoot bestiary on whatever planet they were on, but she rarely ever got the chance to fight weapons instead of claws and fangs. Now she'd lost Braden and Jory, she was a dancer in a cantina, and so many other things. Her life had been flipped upside down and changes were happening faster then she could react. She just felt like she was going to explo- "Gah!" yelled Mako as she plunged the bloody vibroknife into the wall. she leaned her head against the wall in frustration, her grip still on the knife. The cyborg ripped the vibroknife from the wall and set it down on the table next to the holocom. Aaray awoke from her slumber to find herself still laying on Ekro. "Hey sleeping beauty, how's ya sleep?" he asked. "Good," said Aaray. "Until I had this dream i was captured by the enemy and the medic kept flirting with me." she added with a smirk. Ekro made a face that showed false hurt. "Don't be like that." Aaray rised, shivering. "You cold?" Ekro asked. Aaray shook her head. Ekro ignored it and gave her his orange leather jacket. Aaray slipped it on reluctantly. "Go in there." he pointed towards a room near the kolto tank that seemed to be filled medical supplies. "You can call your friend in there, privacy and no security holos." Aaray looked at him in confusion. "Won't Fa'athra know we're hatching an escape plan with the security holos in here?" she asked. Ekro shook his head. "Nah. No holos in my kingdom, part of my conditions." As curious as Aaray was on why he was aloud to have conditions, she headed towards the room. As she started to close the door behind her, there was a knock on the other door. Both Aaray and Ekro froze in their placed. "Hide behind the kolto tank." whispered Ekro out of the corner of his mouth. "Why not in here?" Aaray whispered back. "They'll hear the door close. Behind the kolto tank. Now." Aaray knew this wasn't a time to argue. She ran as swiftly as she could behind the kolto tank, like a bat flying through the night. "Coming!" yelled Ekro as he ran for the door. He opened it and before him was a tall man with light brown hair and tanned skin. "Hello little brother." said the stranger. "She here?" he asked. the man wore a white shirt, brown boots, a red leather vest and black pants that were ripped at the knee. Aaray watched from behind the kolto tank and a box filled with rations. "Yeah, she's here. Come on out aaray." said Ekro. Aaray hesitated, but Ekro sent a reassuring look her way. The Zabrak emerged from her hiding spot and walked over to the pair of men. "Hey beautiful." flirted the stranger. "You the princess my brother here rescued from the tower?" "Back off Timsin, she's mine."said Ekro. Aaray rolled her eyes. "This isn't a fairytale, just because you saved me doesn't mean I'm going to automatically start kissing you." she cut in. "What if I say please?" asked Timsin. Aaray's hand cracked as she slapped his face. "Ow." said Timsin as he rubbed his cheek. "I'll stick to the fairytales then.' Aaray looked at her hand. "Yeah, and your thick skull made me break a nail. "Cute." he snorted. Ekro laughed. "Ok, let's introduce you two." he said. "Aaray, this is my brother Timsin, he works on Nem'ro's speeders and droids, he shows his weak side by playing music sometimes. Timsin, this is Aaray, the princess I rescued from the tower." Aaray elbowed him in the gut and he groaned in pain. Both Aaray and Timsin laughed. Ekro rubbed his side and looked at his brother. "You been working on Ol' Kitty?" he asked, looking at his brother's hands covered in dry oil. "Kitty?" Aaray interrupted. "She's the land speeder I've been working on for about 6 months now. almost finished, but not good enough to ride." Timsin answered. "So speeders aren't just a job for you?" asked the Zabrak. "Yeah, it's what i've always done. Always been good at tinkering with gears and wires ever since i was little, kinda like my little brother here and his medsacks." "Medpac." Ekro corrected. "Whatever." Said Timsin with a roll of his eyes. Aaray suddenly snapped back into reality and remembered where she was. "What's my work here?" she asked the men. the two brothers looked at each other. "You're um, one of the girls yous see sitting next to the Hutt in skimpy outifts........." Ekro explained. Aaray's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You've got to be kidding.........." she said. "Nope, we're serious, so you better hurry and get on your costume!" said Timsin with an eager look. Aaray and Ekro ignored him. "Look, aaray. I know that that job is awful. But, whenever someone comes to meet with Fa'athra and discuss buisness, you'll be right next to him listening in on the conversation, brownie points from Nem'ro for Fa'athra's inside information." Ekro said. Aaray sighed, she knew he was right. "Fine." she said. Aaray didn't know whether or not she was happy with her new work. "You're lucky I trust you Ekro." she told the medic. "Why trust me so quick? Because I healed you? How naive." asked the human. Aaray shook her head. "You could've left me for dead, you didn't. You could've claimed my many many bounties, you didn't. You could've had me tortured into giving you information about Nem'ro and get some big time brownie points, you didn't." The two looked at each other and Timsin looked at Ekro. "She so has the hots for you." Aaray stomped on Timsin's foot as hard as she could. Timsin groaned in pain as if a boulder had been dropped on his foot. "Wow, you're alot weaker then you look." said Aaray. "Unfortunately it's true. Under this utterly irresitible exterior is a tortured soul as skilled as a puppy in combat." Ekro rolled his eyes. "That's the soap opera version of saying he doesn't know how to use a weapon, believes it brings bad luck." he told Aaray. Aaray hung her head back and laughed, then gave Timsin a stern look. "Look, it's bad luck not to have a weapon nowadays. I mean really, how the hell do you live on Nal Hutta and not know how to use a blaster? Or a vibroblade at least.?" The man shrugged. "Hide int he corner." It's wording sounded as if it was meant to be sarcastic, but the man said it in a serious tone. Another knock on the door came. "You don't have any cousins do you?" Aaray asked them sarcastically. "No, Carlos is on balmorra selling death sticks and joey is on vacationing on nar shaddaa, lucky bastard." Timsin joked. Ekro smacked him in the back of the head. "Stay hered." the medic said to Aaray. He turned and walked over to the door, and came in an ebony-skinned man with a cybernetic arc over his right brow. He looked at Aaray, his face expressionless. "You start in twenty minutes." he said plainly. the man then walked out without another word. Ekro turned to Aaray. "Go call your friend, hurry." Aaray shed Ekro's jacket and gave it to him. The Zabrak walked back into the room filled with Medical supplies to call Mako. the holocom continued to ring. "Come on Mako........." Aaray muttered. A few moments later a holographic Mako came in sight. "Hey Aa- where are you?" the cyborg asked curiously. "Fa'athra's palace......." Aaray replied, closing her eyes as if shielding herself from an explosion. Mako's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Willingly? Undercover? Why the hell are you in Fa'athra's palace Aaray?" "I got attacked when on Fa'athra's turf. Fa'athra's medic got me back to health, he and his brother are gonna help me bust outta here." Aaray replied. Mako's expression didn't change. The slicer crossed her arms. "Are you sure we can trust them?" she asked. Aaray didn't answer, but turned and opened the door slightly and showed Mako Ekro and Timsin. ekro was currently slapping Timsin with his coat sleeves. "Yeah, i don't know how much they could hurt us Mako." Aaray told her sarcastically. Mako nodded. "I'll see if I can find a map of that place, stay safe okay?" "No promises." The hunter replied with a smirk. Aaray reached to turn the holocom off, but Mako put her hands up. "Wait-." she said. "You know that guy you heard in the background last time you called me?" Aaray nodded. "Yeah..... he was hired by Tarro to kill us both." she finished. Aaray shook her head and clucked her tongue. "The galaxy's putting you through living hell Mako." "Don't I know it." Mako then clicked off the holocom. Aaray walked out ofthe room and the ebony-skinned man had returned with Aaray's 'uniform'. Aaray moaned, took the outfit and went back to the supply room to change. It was blue and it's top was made of metal, and it's bottom was a metal belt with a long blue cloth to cover her. She groaned. 'I thought my dancing outfit was bad......' she thought. Aaray walked back out and glared at Timsin as he looked her up and down multiple times. The large man grabbed Aaray's wrist and dragged her out the door. He took her down a long dark hallway where Fa'athra rested. "Ah, here she is, Nem'ro's little hunter." Fa'athra said in huttese, his voice dripping with sarcasm and loathing. "Bring her closer Rali." the ebony skinned man -Rali- pushed her forward and onto the floor. Aaray fell onto her knees and glared up at the dark purple hutt. "My brother will now feel the humiliation of seeing his little hunter as my slave." This caught Aaray's attention. "Nem'ro is your brother?" she asked, rather curiously. "Yes, unfortunately he is." Fa'athra hissed. The hutt turned to Rali. "Prepare her." he told the cyborg plainly. Rali nodded and dragged Aaray up by her arm. He picked her up as if she were light as a father and placed her on the stand where Fa'athra sat next to a long haired Chiss. "So i just sit here?" asked the Zabrak, feeling stupid and useless. Fa'athra looked down on her. "Just shut up and look pretty." he told her. Rali looked at Aaray. "You will do whatever master tells you to." the cyborg snapped. Two hours had passsed and the only things that had happened was a dealer selling Nem'ro exotic spices and the execution of a man who had stolen one of Fa'athra's speeders. A cold hand touched aaray's wrist, she turned to see the Chiss woman. "Meet me at dinner." she whispered. Aaray opened her mouth to respond, but felt Rali's eyes on her. Half an hour later and nothing had happened. Fa'athra looked down on his slave girls. "Go. eat. you're no use to me if you're skin and bone. Rali and another man started unchaining Aaray, the chiss woman, and four other girls. Aaray enjoyed the feeling of her hands being free. The drunks and workers cleared the room, and guards herded the girls into a a door behind Fa'athra and it led into a large gray room filled with tables that each had a small plate of meat and vegetables. The chiss woman grabbed Aaray's wrist and dragged her to a table in the corner. Aaray sat down, the metal bench freezing her thighs. the chiss in front of her looked around to assure they weren't being watched. she leaned towards Aaray. "Listen here and listen close, I can only say this once, say nothing until I'm done." she told the zabrak. "My name is Tikara, I've been in this position for four months. That chiss you killed, Kimsi, was my sister. Thanks for that, she's the one who landed me here. I know you, can i can tell by the look in yuor eyes you want to strike at Rali Temple, don't. He is force sensitive, and has been secretly trained by Inquisitor Umbrith, a sith from korriban. His sister Raina is also Force Sensitive, but very few people no it because she is an ensign and doesn't want to be Sith. That spice dealer that Fa'athra had a meeting with earlier, he was selling Fa'athra illegal spice. It's what Fa'athra pays his spies with, spies he has planted in Nem'ro's circle, I know the names. Image is everything to Fa'athra, i can help you ruin his image if you get me out of here. Surely a ruined Fa'athra would get Nem'ro to sponsor you...." Aaray's eyes widened, taking it all in. "Illegal spice, secretly having a sith trained to protect him, surely that's enough to ruin him. You already gave me that info, so i could just kill you and use it anyway." Aaray replied, she wasn't planning on trusting anybody here. Tikara grinned deviously. "That is not the only information I have for you, all you have to do, is get me out of here." The chiss told her. "How do you know all of this?" "Like I said, image is everything to Fa'athra, whenever he's on that seat, his girls are with him." Tikara explained. Aaray took a bite of her bantha meat, considering it. Fa'athra smiled and Rali turned off the listening device. "Wonderful idea to put a listening device on the Zabrak's costume Rali, simply wonderful." Rali grinned at the idea of pleasing his boss. "Thank you master." Category:Aaray Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction